


The Adventures of College Boy and Garbage Man

by hollycomb



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Andy have never had much in common, but when Andy is home from college, Sid still sneaks into his bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of College Boy and Garbage Man

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here by request - this was the original Sid/Andy fic that I wrote after seeing the movie (back in June 2010! ahh) and then the fan art that made me realize Sid was the garbage man. I really thought this would be a small, one time thing, and I'm so glad I wrote it, because it made me realize I wanted to do something much longer about them. It doesn't mesh with the verse of the longer fic, but there are some similarities.

Getting up for work at three o'clock in the morning sucks balls, but it's worth it when eleven o'clock rolls around and Sid has the whole rest of the day to himself. Plus, it's not like his job is hard. He can listen to his music, doesn't have to deal with any obnoxious co-workers, and he gets to drive a pretty bad ass truck. He wasn't exactly planning on being a doctor or a lawyer or anything. He never had the grades, or the patience for bitchy teachers and ass-kissing classmates. As soon as he was sixteen, he was done with school, and he's been hauling garbage for almost a year already.  
  
At quitting time he returns the truck and jumps in his car, heads back to his dad's house and takes a shower. He's considered showing up to Andy's room still reeking of the job, just to be an asshole, and also to see if Andy would decide he needed to get pounded badly enough to take it while Sid was dirty and sweaty from his shift. Still, Sid can make the clean little college boy pretty dirty even when he shows up smelling like Irish Spring and Axe, so he washes up every time, his skin tingling under the water at the thought of climbing into Andy's bed just as the full heat of the afternoon settles over the suburbs.  
  
Sid drums his hands on the steering wheel and blasts the radio on the way to Andy's house. Summer has just begun, and there are no more long waits through the weekdays, hoping that Andy will be home on the weekend to do laundry and offer Sid his ass. Sid grilled him all year about sleeping with other guys while he's off at college, but Andy claims that there's nobody else. Sid has stopped sleeping around himself since reconnecting with Andy during Andy's senior year of high school. Sid got busted for pot and had to do community service at an old folks' home where Andy was working semi-voluntarily; he needed the community service hours for his college application.  
  
The old folks' home was depressing and they both hated it, Andy because he felt sorry for the old people and Sid because the old people smelled worse than the garbage dump. Andy would sit next to Sid during his smoke breaks and offer him bites of the candy bars he got from the rec room's vending machine. They'd lived next door to each other as kids, and Sid had bullied Andy into some pretty naughty games of doctor back then, while Andy took revenge by somehow making Sid think his toys had come to life and wanted to hurt him. Sid still hasn't figured out how Andy did that, and they haven't discussed it, nor have they discussed those games of doctor, though Sid is pretty sure he's got those long-ago afternoons to thank for the fact that Andy blushes and moans for him now.  
  
He parks a little ways down the street and walks the rest of the way to Andy's mom's house, the whole neighborhood singing with cicadas. It's too hot to be outside, and there are no kids on bikes or sunbathing teenagers on front lawns. Sid hops up onto the railing of Andy's front porch and hoists himself onto its roof, huffing a little, tired from work and already sweating under his fresh Slayer t-shirt. The cicadas reach a crescendo as Sid sneaks his fingers under the window that Andy always leaves cracked open for him, and Sid feels like the bugs are egging him on. So far this summer they've provided a regular soundtrack for his ravishing of Andy, though he usually only notices them in the aftermath, when they're both panting and sweaty under the blankets on Andy's bed.  
  
Andy is still asleep, even though it's almost noon. _Lazy college boy prick_ , Sid thinks with a grin as he toes off his sneakers. He watches Andy sleeping as he dresses down to his boxer shorts, listening for any signs that the house isn't empty. Andy's mother's car is gone, and she'll be at work until five, Andy's little sister off at some day camp. They've got the house to themselves as usual, but Andy is still pretty quiet whenever Sid's in him, maybe just out of pride.  
  
“Hey,” Sid says, whispering as he kneels onto Andy's bed. Andy moans a little and shifts but doesn't open his eyes, even when Sid slips under the blankets to lie on top of him. Andy's skin is warm and a little damp, his cheeks flushed. The air conditioning can't quite keep up with the heat outside, which shimmers over the asphalt and makes the air feel heavy. Andy is dressed only in boxers himself, and he smiles when his eyes crack open and he sees Sid leaning up over him on his elbows, touching the tip of his nose to Andy's.  
  
“Hey,” Andy says, his voice deep and broken with sleep. Sid wastes no time, leaning in to part Andy's sleep-swollen lips with his tongue, licking into the heat of his mouth. His breath is a little stale, but Sid still loves the taste of him. Andy is like an uncharted island, and he still feels pure and untouched, even after everything they've done to each other over the past two years.  
  
“It's kind of our anniversary today,” Andy says, smiling up at Sid when he pulls back to catch his breath. Sid rolls his eyes.  
  
“You're such a chick,” he says. Sid couldn't have named the exact date himself, but he does know that it was June when he first pushed Andy up against the brick wall outside the old folks' home and kissed him. He'd been curious about Andy's flirting, wondering if it was intentional or oblivious, and he still couldn't decide which it was when Andy gasped and blushed before leaning in for more.  
  
“I'm not a chick,” Andy says, scowling. “It's not like I bought you a present or anything. I'm just saying.”  
  
Sid snorts at the idea that they would buy each other presents. They barely see each other outside of Andy's bed. Back when Andy was still in high school, Sid would show up at his window at night, uninvited, and Andy's heart would pound so hard when Sid touched him, just like when they were kids, Andy's eyes going wide and his breath coming out in pants. Sid gets off on Andy's innocence, and Andy gets off of Sid's grimy wickedness, that's all. When Andy is off at college, it's not like Sid lies in bed and obsesses over thoughts about what Andy is doing, wondering if he's meeting other, smarter guys, older guys with more experience and apartments of their own. He knows this is going to end sooner or later, that Andy isn't going to end up with a garbageman for a boyfriend. But for now, they've got the summer. Andy's ass is his for a few more months.  
  
“Such a slut for me,” Sid teases, reaching between Andy's legs to palm his erection. Andy moans and arches up into the touch, his eyebrows knitting.  
  
“It's morning wood, stupid,” he says. He winds his arms around the small of Sid's back and gives him a squeeze. “You're sunburned,” he says, looking up into Sid's eyes.  
  
“Yeah, it was a long day of hauling trash.” Sid jokes about the job as often as he can, and makes fun of Andy for his college boy dreams. If they couldn't laugh about it, the difference between their lives would be unbearable.  
  
“At least it makes you kind of cut,” Andy says with a smirk, running his hands up Sid's sides to feel his lean muscles.  
  
“Doing a real man's work will do that,” Sid says, pretending to be proud, and Andy snorts. His blush returns when Sid scoots down to lick and bite at his nipples. Andy's little gasps still sound so surprised, even after two years of this, and he whines when Sid pulls one of his hard little buds through his teeth.  
  
“R-real men go to college, too,” Andy says, running his hands through Sid's hair as he moves lower, licking his way down Andy's chest.  
  
“Keep telling yourself that, dork,” Sid says. They talked to each other like this when they were boys, and they haven't broken the habit. The only time they say each other's names with anything resembling tenderness is when one of them is coming in the other's hand.  
  
What happens under the blankets is pretty standard. Andy is the best lay Sid has ever had mostly because of the delicacy of his reactions, the way his hands tremble and his eyes slide shut slowly when he's dazed by how good Sid makes him feel. Also, the way he looks doesn't hurt. He's got a sweet face, pretty eyes, freckles, all in contrast to Sid's darker, sharper features. Sid likes the way Andy looks at him, too, like he's a little bit scared of what Sid will do next, but wants to find out.  
  
“Yeah,” Andy moans softly when Sid pulls his fingers from Andy's mouth and brings them down between his legs. This is Sid's favorite part, in a way, just watching Andy's face as Sid opens him, getting him ready to be fucked. The first time Sid fingered him Andy came like a firecracker and got sort of wibbly afterward, rubbing his nose against Sid's chest, looking to be held. He needs that kind of stuff, and Sid gives it to him, calling him a wuss in whispers while he kisses Andy's cheeks. Andy grew up without a father, and Sid without a mother. If Sid were a college boy he'd probably try to make something of that, but as it is he's just glad they compliment each other for the time being.  
  
“Ready for me?” Sid taunts when Andy is pushing himself down onto Sid's fingers, whining and flushing hard, his eyes pinched shut. Andy winces and nods, and Sid grins as he leans in to nip at Andy's neck. He tells himself, when he worries about how much longer Andy will want this, that no matter how many smarter, richer pretty boys Andy has in the future, nobody will ever fuck him this well. He'll remember Sid when they're in him, and he'll wish they were him.  
  
They both moan when Sid pushes in, Andy's arms winding around Sid's neck. Sid is robbed of a thought process for a minute, unaware of everything except the pulsing heat of Andy all around him, and the push of their breath as their chests press together. Andy starts kissing Sid's face, his legs lifting up to wrap around the small of Sid's back, and Sid comes back to himself, lifting his head and bumping his nose against Andy's.  
  
“Tight little college boy ass,” he murmurs, and Andy just grins, squeezing around him, laughing when Sid groans.  
  
“That's right,” Andy says. “So fuck me with your big, working man dick.” He laughs again, and Sid snorts, nipping at Andy's jaw. _Smart ass_. Sid knows he's not really much of a man, at least no more than Andy is, and even though he's always on top, he never feels like more of a boy than he does when he's in this bed with Andy.  
  
They both forget how to joke about this once they really get going, the bed growing humid with the heat of their bodies as Sid grits his teeth and starts giving Andy the pounding he's been dreaming about since they did this yesterday. Andy goes nuts for it as usual, arching and panting, his hands scrabbling against the wooden headboard of his bed until Sid pins them to the mattress. Later, he'll push Andy up onto his hands and knees and make him hold that headboard while he takes Sid's cock, but he's already too close to coming to change positions. They both go off so easily during the first go-round, but it's okay. They're still teenagers, and they can get it up again easily. Their record is five times in one night, which happened when Andy came home for winter break after his first semester. He'd been gone almost a month, consumed by finals and papers and all that shit. As soon as Sid was through the window they were on each other, fucking with their clothes still on, flies open and underwear shoved down, Andy bent over the side of the bed, biting his hand to keep from screaming. That was a good night, and Sid ended up falling asleep in Andy's bed, too drained to climb out the window. He woke up at dawn to find Andy still curled against his chest, snoring a little, every ounce of energy fucked out of him. It was sort of a proud moment in Sid's life.  
  
"Gonna come," Sid says in a growl, thinking about the way Andy gets when he's well-fucked, punch-drunk and goofy in the aftermath. Sid has already jerked Andy to completion, his come cooling on Sid's chest, slick between their bellies as Sid braces himself on the mattress and starts fucking Andy hard enough to knock the headboard against the wall. Andy is sort of brainless beneath him, moaning like he can't get enough, his heels digging into Sid's back.  
  
"Yeah," Andy pants out, his eyes only half-open, lips bitten and red. "Come on. Come on, fucking – _yeah_."  
  
He arches when Sid slams in with a final thrust, unloading inside him. Sid flops down to growl his orgasm into Andy's ear, his hips still working, thrusts growing weaker and weaker as he empties himself. Finally he can't even hold himself up anymore, and he drops down onto Andy completely, still inside him, deflating with a groan. Andy's hands slide across Sid's sweaty back, his palms warm and soft.  
  
Sid is in outer space for awhile, buzzing and sated, his face buried against Andy's neck. It's Andy's slowing pulse that brings him back, thumping against Sid's cheek. Sid lifts his head and snickers at Andy's expression.  
  
"What?" Andy says.  
  
"The way you look."  
  
"Yeah?" Andy rubs a hand over his eyes. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like you just got your brains fucked out."  
  
Sid slides out, ready to be free of Andy's sweltering skin. He kicks the blankets away and stretches out on his back, lying beside Andy and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling of his bedroom.  
  
"What are you gonna do today?" Andy asks after awhile, both of them still breathing a little heavily in the heat of the room.  
  
"Sleep," Sid says. "Maybe get drunk with my dad, watch some TV."  
  
"I was thinking about going to the water park," Andy says. He rolls toward Sid, nosing at his shoulder.  
  
"That's lame," Sid mutters, thinking of the friends Andy will go with, other lazy college fucks enjoying their summer off, boys with names like Braden and Tyler.  
  
"I know it's kinda lame," Andy says. "But it's so hot. I don't know. I think it could be fun."  
  
"Well, have a good time with your butt buddies," Sid says, sitting up with a groan. He'd wanted to hang around for awhile, have sex again, maybe take a nap here, but whatever. If Andy has plans.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you'd come with me," Andy says, pulling at his elbow. "Being that you're my number one butt buddy."  
  
Sid laughs a little, staring down at his lap.  
  
"Is this some kind of anniversary bullshit?" Sid says.  
  
"Fine, be an asshole," Andy says, and he sounds sincerely mad. He rolls away from Sid, hugging his pillow.  
  
"It's not like you've ever asked me to go anywhere in two years," Sid says, something rattling in his chest, making him wish he hadn't said anything.  
  
"Maybe I was waiting for you to ask me," Andy mutters into his pillow, barely audible.  
  
"You just want me to pay your admission to the water park, is that it?" Sid asks, leaning down to put his chin on Andy's shoulder. "Because you're a broke little college boy?"  
  
"Whatever," Andy says, trying to shrug him off. "I don't give a shit. Go get drunk with your dad, yeah, that's awesome."  
  
"Don't be a bitch," Sid says, pinching Andy's side. "I was kidding."  
  
Andy rolls onto his back and scowls up at Sid. With the freckles and those blue eyes, he only manages look adorable, not angry. Sid gives him a sharp kiss between his eyes.  
  
"Fine, we'll go to the gay water park," Sid says, his hand sliding down over Andy's chest.  
  
"Sid." Andy smirks. "You know that _you're_ gay, right?"  
  
"Well – yeah – but. You're gayer."  
  
For some reason this makes Andy laugh really hard, and Sid tackles him, because he needs one more fuck to get him through the rest of the day. Though really, the day will be easier to get through than usual if Andy is close by, within ass-grabbing reach, blushing and yelping and doing all those things that keep Sid coming back for more. He fucks Andy against the headboard, reaching up to hold onto it, too. He puts his hand over Andy's, and slips his fingers between Andy's when they part for him, his sunburned skin looking so dark next to Andy's.  
  
"You like that?" he asks Andy, who's looser now, wet and open for him, snapping back to meet his thrusts.  
  
"Love it," Andy says, gasping the words out and slamming back harder. Sid goes still for half a beat, thinking he heard Andy say _Love you_ , but he recovers quickly, because that's impossible. So what, two years, the way Andy reaches for him when he arrives and whines when he pulls away to leave, the light that jumps into his eyes when Sid grins at him, the fact that he remembers the exact date of their first kiss: so what? Still, when Sid comes he squeezes Andy as hard as he can, holding him against his chest, his breath ripping out of him, both of them dripping with sweat now. He drops to the bed, feeling dizzy, and Andy is too close, his skin all sticky and slick, his body radiating heat, but Sid doesn't push him away, and Andy doesn't pull free.  
  
"So," Andy says when they're close to passing out from heat exhaustion, Sid's arm draped over Andy's side and Andy's ass snug against Sid's thighs, both of them so liquefied that it's like they've melted into each other, inextricable now. "Water park?"  
  
"Sure," Sid says, half-asleep. "If you can still walk."  
  
They clean up as best they can with a damp towel, Sid borrows one of Andy's dorky bathing suits, and they head for Sid's car. It's weird to leave Andy's house through the front door rather than the bedroom window, but Sid doesn't say so. His car has no air-conditioning, and they put the windows down, but Andy's cheeks are still bright red by the time they reach the crowded water park. Once they get inside, Sid buys a lemonade and holds the frosty cup to Andy's forehead, which makes him laugh.  
  
"Is this my anniversary present?" Andy asks, taking the cup and drinking from it.  
  
"Pssh," Sid says, grabbing a belt loop on Andy's board shorts and pulling him toward the rides. "Getting nailed was your present. This is just. A bonus, I guess."  
  
"A bonus," Andy says, beaming, and Sid can tell that he thinks it's more than that, but he lets it go. Andy has always been sentimental. Sid remembers watching Andy play through a hole in the fence between their houses when they were very little, after Andy's family had just moved in. He remembers thinking that Andy seemed like such a _baby_ , mostly because of the way he hugged his toys. Andy is still a baby: a soft, wide-eyed college boy, but Sid has to admit that he's glad to be the one getting hugged by him these days.


End file.
